far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Unorlox Giam
"Yes, yes, joke now, you'll see one day, now, mind passing my journal? I need to record this, this will look lovely in my collection" Traits and Appearance He has long black hair that he likes to keep in two braid, his brown eyes always seem to have a glint of curiosity, he likes to wear practical worm clothes that are not that heavy normally however for special occasions he likes to wear bright, well made robes Biography Born the fourth of Aquila parents he spent his early life training as any Aquila children are and spent his early life preparing for battle, however it quickly became apparent that he was not gifted with combat prowess, and when he joined the army properly he mostly only did scouting work as he was excellent at the job. After his service, he quickly got married off to a prominent Pyxis women, and he became part of house Pyxis, and quickly made a home among there numbers. Wife was killed during the war against the synths. Early Life Born the fourth child already meant that in turns of noble blood he was ranked quite low, and when it came to light that he was a sickly child who was always unwell and couldn't stand the harsh conditions well, it quickly became apparent that he was being left behind and forgotten for his more glorious brothers. To try and keep up he started to try the area's of the army that people are less trained in, and in doing that, he found a place in a scout unit, there, he found that he was useful in both map sketch's and seeing things that most others would miss, here he would train and live for the reminder of his military career. However he never really enjoyed, he got sick often from the harsh conditions they were forced into.'''' Adult life For the most part his career was one of living ahead of the army and helping to plan it's movement, he was good at his job and when his time was up he was let go. After this he finally got married, and it was decided he would marry a women from house Pyxis, showing Pyxis support while not giving up a important member. He married a older Pyxis Orator and quickly grew to like her, though neither were really interested in romance, however in house Pyxis, he actually found that, while he never could get the hang of flying a ship, he quickly started to realise that his skills were useful for a different type of exploration, on the surface of planets that were lesser explored and left alone, here he quickly found his love, he loved studying ancient ruins, both alien and human, and loved looking at the past. With this new love established, he jumped straight into it, quickly spending most of his time travelling between different worlds and studying old ruins, recording what happened, and collecting anything that caught his eye, he loved to collect relics of both old human and alien make and bring them back to his home, both for decoration and further study. Naming Tale How he got the name Ruin talker is quite a tale indeed, on Zercoulos he spent some time studying the ancient machines that humans were planning to use to terraform the planet. He was near the city of Kapel when he found near these weird large magnetic rocks stuck in the ground, his guide explained to him that the people in town actually mine them to use both as compasses, as they always want to point specifically to the rock that it came from, as such you can often find a couple within towns so that you can get a compass to point to a town. Intrigued by this, Unorlox decided to further study the rocks, examining them more carefully and with better scientific knowledge then most of the locals, he started to study them closely. For a week he watched and preforming studies on them, and for a week, nothing happened, he found nothing about them that could explain the weird behaviour, and he had other places to go, so as one last ditch effort, he started to dig around it, trying to reach the bottom of the rock, getting some help form a space ship he dug deep into it, and what he found only made him more determined to find out what this was. He started to find runes, runes that after examination he recognised from as from a alien race that had been exterminated during the Alien conquest. With this he quickly started to read them and what he found shocked him, it was asking him what was happening. Curious about what all of this means, he carved quickly into the rock that he was studying. The runes faded away and something amazing happened, the rock started to break apart and make a form a series of broken rocks, that just circled around, and moved, all around him other rocks started to move, he had rediscovered an ancient race, the creature looked at him one last time, the stones forming another rune, that expressed gratitude, for this, for waking up and reviving a dead race, he got the name Ruin Talker Education and Stats Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members